It's Just Another Cheesey Night
by 13Ariana
Summary: The students of Hollywood Arts all mysteriously end up in a large mansion, with no recollection of how they got there, all they know, is that someone is not who they say they are.
1. It's Another Cheesey Night

**It's Just Another Cheesy Night Until Someone Gets Killed.**

**Hi y'all! (I try to be southern) sorry I've pretty much dropped off the face of the earth, but I'm back! This story is based off the game and or movie Clue, which summed up, short and sweet is, six people are put in a mansion, one ends up dead, one is the murderer and the rest have to figure it out. So without further ado... I present, It's Just Another Cheesy Night Until Someone Gets Killed.**

Andre woke up in an unfamiliar room; his head throbbed, particularly in his frontal lobe. He slowly reached his stiff arm up to feel his sensitive head; he winced once his fingers made contact with a large bump under his dreadlocks. She slowly sat up, his body protesting the movement; he ached all over, as if he had been curled up in the same position for days. He looked around the unfamiliar expensive room, everything was burgundy, and a deep gold color, it reminded him of fall. He pushed himself off of the red chaise lounge sofa he had been on for god knows how long; he walked over to the mahogany door, his muscles protesting on every step. He giggled the gilded door knob, locked, he kept his cool, before walking over to the next door, it too was locked. There were two more options for his escape, a large window, covering a good three fourths of a wall, and one other set of double doors, which he supposed led to the main corridor. He tried to wrench the heavy door open, it didn't budge. He hit his head against the door, which he found to be a huge mistake, it felt as if a thousand needles had penetrated his skin, forcing their way into his scalp. He would need an ibuprofen. He paced the room for a good hour or so, before lying on a soft gold couch, and taking a restless nap.

When he woke he felt worse, if that was even possible, he laid on the couch with his eyes closed for a few minutes, before he heard a static coming from the left corner of the room. He didn't register it for a few moments, until he heard,

"Ahem, may I have your attention please," his eyes flew open, and he shot up into a sitting position, which made his head spin, and bright spots appeared before his eyes. He steadied himself, then the voice spoke again, "A letter is being deposited into each of your rooms, please read them promptly." the voice had an eerily calm tone, it was almost monotone sound to it, like a recording during one of those tests that never seem to end. The voice was replaced by static for a few seconds, before the loud speakers were cut off. Andre looked over at the door, and sure enough a pearly white envelope sat on the perfectly polished floors, he slowly, and awkwardly walked over, bending over painfully, to reach the mysterious letter on the dark wooden floors. He pulled out the paper; it was thick card stock paper, with fancy black writing. He unfolded the paper and read it-

_Hello Andre,_

_You're wondering why you're here, and the short response is, there is someone within these walls, whom you cannot trust, you must figure out whom you can trust, and whom will... stab you in the back, so to speak. Although, in this crazy world, who can you trust?_

_Your Host._

Andre sat, reading the short note over and over again, it made no sense, all he had gotten from it was to not trust people, which wasn't helpful. He heard a small click, then the large doors swung open, revealing a long, wide marble hall, he walked out to find several large pictures of really rather random, and quite odd paintings, one depicted a sad clown, another a small girl with blonde pigtails, and a bunch of colorful balloons.

He wander about, for a while, thinking he would never find another human being, he was pretty sure he had traveled in the same circle seven times by now, and his head pounded with every step, and his muscles whined in every movement. He was about ready to give up, when he heard a sound of a small sob coming from around the corner. He wobbled around it as quickly as he could, and he found a pile of red hair sitting in the ground, with her knees pulled up to her chest, her long locks cascading all around her.

"Cat?" Andre asked tentatively, not wanting to frighten her,

"Andre!" Cat looked up, her big brown eyes full of tears, Andre had never seen Cat sad, when she was sad, she looked like an abandoned kitten, he wanted her to become her bright, bubbly self again, who was obsessed with giraffes, and sugar. She tackled him with a hug, "I was so, so, so, so, so, so, so worried no one would ever find me! I screamed for forever, but no one found me!" she sobbed at the end of her sentence.

"It's okay, Lil' Red, it's okay, I found you," he said in a somewhat soothing voice, he gave her an awkward, reassuring pat on the back, as she sobbed into his shoulder, not quite knowing how to comfort, he tried to ask her a question.

"Do you know where we are?"

"No!" she sobbed harder, her mouth in a sad frown.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay," he sort of believed it himself, eventually their parents would find them missing, then they would find them, then they would be rescued from this mad house. They'd be fine.

Then the lights went out.

**Dun. Dun. Dun. Who could ever be 'The Host'? Could it be sweet innocent Cat? Or chill Andre? How about awkward Robbie, maybe peppy Tori, or gothic Jade. Perhaps it's open as a book Beck, you'll have to read more to find out! You can debate that if you'd like, anyways, this was kind of a boring intro chapter, but don't fret, more is to come! Thanks for reading lovelies!**

**Xoxo- Ari!**


	2. The Moment You Run Into Your Ex

**The Not-So-Fun Moment You Run Into Your Ex.**

**A/N- Cat's going to be more than cotton candy and giggles because I can't work with her character very well. Also I've decided this story comes after Tori Goes Platinum, though it really isn't going to have anything to do with the episodes I'm probably going to make references to the episode. :) **

**Beck**

I wandered about the mansion, wondering who else was stuck here with me, and wondering why. I walked past photo after creepy photo and vaguely wondered if Jade had decorated the place, before remembering that I wasn't supposed to be thinking about her. I turned down an unfamiliar hall, I was pretty positive I had been in every hall at least three times, but this hall was different, I hadn't seen it before. The passage was very wide, the length of a large kitchen, it had bright red walls, and shiny checkered black and white floors. Black and white furniture was placed sporadically in the large hall; some of it was stripes, or checkers, or zebra print, or just plain solid white or black. The whole place was very disorienting. Eventually the hall went back to normal-hall-size as I kept walking, I noticed it starting to get very, very thin as I continued, eventually it got so tight that I could no longer fit, and I had to turn back. I noticed as I was squeezing out of the small space a line of golden light near the end, and I made a mental note to remember that. I walked along, trying to get back to where I had began, everything looked exactly the same, but once I was to the exit where this hall connected to the others, the exit was non-existent. Instead there was a wall of mirror, I wondered if I had made a wrong turn, but as I recalled the whole passage was straight, with no other halls or rooms branching off. I sighed; I was seriously getting sick of this place. I hit my head against mirror; it made a low thud noise. I sunk to the tiles, leaving my head against the mirror, wishing more than anything I could go back to my RV. I stayed there for a good ten minutes before the mirror suddenly disappeared into the wall, and something, or someone fell onto my lap. She had black curly hair and pale skin. It was her. Of course I would be stuck with Jade of all people. My ex-girlfriend, my crazy, scissor loving ex-girlfriend. Lovely. I didn't quite know what to do with her, she seemed to be asleep, that or dead, she wasn't moving, she lay limp in my lap.

"Uh Jade?" I poked her arm warily.

I tried shaking her, she flopped around uselessly.

I wondered if she really was dead, I checked her pulse.

Still alive.

"Jade!" I nearly screamed in her ear, her eyes twitched a little.

"Jade?" I said softer, she seemed to be waking up, or coming out of a trance, or something. Her eyes fluttered up and down, her face looking sleepy and confused. She seemed to realize where she was. In my lap. She scrambled away from me, pushing herself over the tiles, until she hit the wall, as if I had the plague. As she sat up right I noticed she had a large purple bruise along the left side of her face,

"Jade, what happened?" I pointed to the vivid mark on her pale skin.

"How the hell should I know?" she snapped back to me, pulling herself together, and off the floor, I remained, dumbly, on the floor, looking up at her as she stalked off. I got my bearings together before clambering up and attempting to catch up with her.

"Jade! Jade!" I called after her, but she kept walking at her unusually quick pace, "Don't you think we should stick together?" that made her stop in her tracks. She quickly turned on her heel so she was now facing me; she stalked back over to me,

"Listen Beck. I do not think we should 'stick together' in fact, I can't wait to get away from you, so if you want a travel buddy, look somewhere else." She out extra venom into each of her words, more than she had ever used with anyone (including Tori) let alone me. I blinked, my mouth open as she spun again, her hair whipping my face, and left wind behind her, as well as me. I stood for a few seconds before closing my mouth and chasing after her again, trying to convince her we were both better off together, rather than alone.

"Jade!" I grabbed her wrist, she flinched, "I really don't think-"

"Fuck off Beck" she turned to face me, her wrist still in my hand.

"But Jade-"

"Did I stutter? I said- Fuck. Off. Beck." she wrenched her wrist from my hand, and once again marched off, not looking back.

This time, I did not follow her.

**Can I just say- I **_**love**_** Berf!**

**Where do you think Jade is going that she doesn't want Beck with her? Hmm. **

**Who do you want to make the next appearance? Let me know! :)**

**Xoxo-Ari!**


End file.
